House Series Finale: Camteen and Huntington's
by smo13
Summary: This is my take on if Camteen were to get together. This is a follow up to my House/Wilson/Cuddy finale and my Chameron finale. What if 13's symptoms finally started to develop? Who would be there for her? Rated T for eventual Camteen. Enjoy:
1. Part 1

**Hi All who are reading this, **

**The following story is split into parts, but because each part is short, it may end up in one huge part. Each individual part is too short to be a 45 minute episode, another reason why it may becomeone huge one. But…. Remember to enjoy & review **

House Series Finale: Foreteen & Huntington's Chorea

Part 1 Scene 1

(in 13's apartment)

(Foreman in living room)

(13 asleep in bed)

(Sunday)

Foreman: (as 13 walks in) You sleep late.

13: Shut up! That is so not true!

Foreman: Look at the time.

(camera on clock: 1:30 pm)

13: Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!

Foreman: For what?

13: For the gym!

Foreman: The gym?

13: Yeah. You should know that by now. Every Sunday I go to the gym to workout.

(13 starts searching frantically for sneakers)

13: Where are they?

Foreman: Ummm… they're right here. How did you not see them? They're under the table.

13: (embarrassed) Oh.

(she starts putting her sneakers on)

( 13 tries to tie them, but her hands start trembling)

13: Foreman, can you help me?

Foreman: What? You can't tie them yourself?

13: (worrying) No!

(Foreman runs over)

(He sees her hands trembling)

Foreman: Do you think….?

(Foreman starts tying 13's shoes, but still has eye contact with her)

13: Yeah.

( From her expression, it shows that she is distraught because trembling implies that her symptoms are starting to develop)

(scene ends with 13 crying into Foreman's arms)

(theme song starts)

Scene 2

(theme song ends)

(camera shows Foreman and 13 pacing in 13's apartment)

Foreman: Maybe you shouldn't go to the gym today.

13: No! I have to. Otherwise, my symptoms will develop even faster!

Foreman: All right…but…we're driving there, not walking.

13:( after thinking for a while) (in a child's voice) Fine! But you leave as soon as we get there!

Foreman: Fine. Let's go.

(13 and Foreman go in the car)

( they drive to the gym in silence)

(they get out of the car and walk into the gym)

13: Bye!

Foreman: Hang on. Let me stay for just a little bit.

(at this point, they're standing in the middle of the gym)

13: (acting childish) Go home!

Foreman: I think I'll stay.

13: No! Go home! Go home! Go home!

(it appears she said this too loudly and people are staring at them strangely)

Foreman: You may have said that a little bit too loud.

13: (jokingly) Shut up!

(they laugh as scene ends)

Scene 3

(Foreman is shown sneaking around to the tune of Pink Panther wearing a disguise of glasses and a fake mustache)

(13 is shown exercising, but her fingers are shown twitching)

(she feels a tingling in her leg, then collapses on a treadmill)

(Foreman runs down to comfort her)

13: (when Foreman's there) Foreman, when did you grow a mustache?

Foreman: Huh? Oh, stupid disguise!

Foreman: Come on. Let's get you home.

(they manage to leave without anyone noticing)

(scene ends with them in the air: 13 has her head in her hands crying, zoom out as scene fades)

Scene 4

(back at apartment)

13: (head in hands) I can't believe it! I'm starting to die!

Foreman: Well, technically you've been dying since 2008.

13: Not helping!

Foreman: I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. Why don't we eat dinner and talk more after work tomorrow?

13: All right

( they start preparing dinner, smiling, but fake smiles as scene ends)

Scene 5

( at PPTH next morning)

House: Good morning. What do we have in store today?

Taub: (gloating)Well, our patient went into cardiac arrest and while you were all sleeping, I was saving a patient's life.

House: By all means, let us discuss why we were not here instead of discussing the reason behind them.

House: (mockingly whiled staring at 13's fingers twitching) Also, no need to brag Taub.

Chase: Could be pulmonary fibrosis?

House: Too high of a blood count. Next!

Foreman: Could be diabetes?

House: Blood sugar's too low, not high. (mockingly) Duh! Next, big nose.

Taub: (ignoring comment) Could be Sjoren's?

House: No. He can cry. Go test for melioidosis.

Taub: You just made us all give you diagnoses when you knew what it was?

House: Yeah, pretty much. Now go.

(Chase and Taub leave to test patient)

(13 runs out of the room crying)

House: Foreman!

Foreman: Yesss?

House: What's going on with 13? Did you guys get back together and break up again?

Foreman: No, we're still happily together.

House: (unmockingly) So seriously, what's going on with her?

Foreman: What do you…ohhh. So, you know?

House: (unmockingly and sympathetic) Yeah.

Foreman: I don't know what I can do for her. She's hardly ever happy and it's only been a day.

House: Here's something you can do. I'm going to ask you, from now on, to go with her when she's testing or treating a patient. Also,(back to mocking) I'm about to tell her to get the patient a new IV. Come on, let's go!

(Foreman rolls eyes and follows House as scene ends)

Scene 6

(patient's room)

(13's trying to set up the IV, but her hands are twitching slightly)

(her hand suddenly jerks violently)

(the IV bag lands on something sharp and pops)

(the medicine is all over the patient)

13: Well, that's one way to deliver medicine!

Patient: Hey!

13: I'm sorry! It's not my fault!

Patient: Then whose fault is it?

13: My mom's.

Patient: What?

(Foreman watched the whole thing through the door)

(he rushes in and sees that the patient is soaked in meds)

(he also sees that 13's hand is still jerking)

(both Foreman and 13 have worried looks on their faces)

(Foreman changes to a funny expression for a moment)

Foreman: (asks as if he didn't see) Why are you all wet?

Patient: This doctor got medicine all over me! (switch to serious) Hey, what's going on?

(Foreman turns back to 13 to see that she is still worried and her hands are still slightly twitching, but not as violently)

(Foreman runs over to 13)

Patient: Is there anything I can do to help?

Foreman: (angrily) Don't worry about her. ( sympathetically while looking at 13) She's not the patient….yet, you are. But…I could use some tea.

13: Foreman!

Foreman: Sorry!

(patient has a look of confusion)

(Foreman escorts the now crying 13 out of the room while he pages Taub to fix the IV as scene ends)

Scene 7

(13 and Foreman on the couch)

(13 is weeping silently while Foreman has a look of concern)

13: (said in a broken voice with sobs in between) I can't believe it! I was hoping this wouldn't affect work for at least a year, maybe two.

Foreman: It'll be alright. You probably just had a bad day.

13: Yeah, but how many bad days are there gonna be?

Foreman: I'm sure you'll have a lot of good days and I'm also sure you can do better and adjust.

13: No. I don't think I can.

(Foreman realizes what she's thinking about)

Foreman: You aren't thinking-?

13: (cuts him off) (nods) I have to. I can't do my work anymore!

Foreman: Are you sure? You could have many more happy years.

13: (switch to confused) Foreman, what are you talking about? I don't wanna kill myself, I just wanna resign for a while.

Foreman: Oh, well that's good news. Well, anyway, are you sure you don't just wanna come for differentials?

13: I don't know!

(she starts sobbing)

Foreman: (comforting her) Why don't we talk about this with House tomorrow?

(13 nods too sad to protest)

Foreman: Now, how 'bout some dinner?

(they get off the couch, half-smiling, to go out)

(Foreman's arm is around 13's as scene ends)

Scene 8

(next day at PPTH)

(the team except for Foreman and 13 are in House's conference room with Cameron)

(Camera switches to view of House's office)

(shows House talking to Foreman and 13)

(camera goes back to conference room)

(the team and Cameron is now near the glass between the office and the conference room behind a chair, spying on House, Foreman, and 13)

Cameron: I wonder what they're talking about.

Taub: Me, too. It's got to be pretty serious if they're talking to House.

(Chase and Cameron look at Taub)

Taub: What?

Chase: You know what! We'd all go to House before the team.

Cameron: That's true.

Taub: (mockingly) Damn! I hate when couples agree! It leaves divorced people with nothing to do, but agree. Well, ( back to normal) I suppose you're right….but it still seems serious.

(scene transitions from their looks at each other to the office)

House: You sure about this?

13: Yes. I can't do my work anymore.

House: (to lighten the mood) Why is he here?

Foreman: Why wouldn't I be here?

House: For a lot of reasons, but (back to serious) you have point.

13: House! Back to what we were saying…

House: Right. How about this? You're a key part to this team. So… why don't you stay for another week and see what happens?

13: That sounds good.

Foreman: Yeah, that sounds good.

House: (in a House kind of way) Seriously, what is he doing here?

(scene ends as they start laughing with each other)

Scene 9

(next day in House's conference room)

(Chase, Taub, Cameron, and Wilson there)

House: (mock) Hello team and Cameron…and Wilson. (long pause) I'm just going to say this now. I know you're wondering what's going on with 13 and Foreman. (switch to serious) Here it is. 13's sympoms are starting to develop so she was thinking about resigning. She's gonna stay for another week and is going to see how it goes from there. (back to mockingly) Ok, here's what needs to happen. Fore on ething, don't show or let them know you know. Also, we have to try and keep this from Cuddy. Cameron, that means you, too! Do not do your whole "I'm sorry" thing. Act like everything is normal! K?

(team tries to obtain this information)

Everyone in room except House: O….K….?

House: (still mocking) Good!

(scene ends with confused faces)

Scene 10

(13's apartment)

(Foreman waiting with coffee at the table)

(13 walks in, sleepy)

Foreman: Sleep well?

13: Yeah, you?

Foreman: Pretty good.

13: What time is it?

Foreman: 9 o'clock.

13: Oh shit! We're gonna be late! (pause) Strike that, we ARE late!

(13 starts running around crazily to get ready, mumbling random words)

Foreman: Remy!

13: (stops) Yes?

Foreman: Let's talk about something before we leave.

13: Yes?

Foreman: What do you think about this whole thing?

13: I don't know, but I was thinking we should tell Cuddy. Or, what if the rest of the team knows…and Cameron?

Foreman: And Wilson, but I'm sure it'll be fine. If House told them, he would tell them to act as if everything was normal.

13: True…ready to go?

Foreman: Sure, let's go.

(scene ends with them leaving apartment)

Scene 11

(PPTH.. 5 minutes later)

(House just finished talking to team about 13)

(Foreman and 13 walk in the door)

House: Good morning, rest of my ducklings. We were just about to start the differential for our patient.

Chase: Patient had a pleural effusion last night and developed chest pain.

Taub: Could be mesothelioma?

(Wilson's still there)

Wilson: No, the MRI showed no tumors.

(Wilson gets up and leaves the room)

Cameron: Could be autoimmune?

House: (staring at 13 who is twirling a pencil) No, nothing even remotely suggests that.

Cameron: Ok! Just say it's not autoimmune!

( Cameron walks out of the room)

House: Two down, four to go. Hmmm…Foreman, Chase, give hime indometacin for RA. Taub, MRI his joints. Look for swelling.

(everyone leaves including 13)

(13 runs down to clinic duty)

(she feels a flow of tears coming and runs to the nearest bathroom, which is in the ER)

(She runs into a stall and starts crying)

(Cameron walks into the bathroom)

(Cameron hears sobs and an occasional, "Damn!")

(She notices that it's 13's voice)

Cameron: 13?

(13 opens the stall)

13: (angrily) What?  
Cameron: Sorry, I just wanted to comfort you. Tell me what's going on.

13: (said brokenly) Well, my symptoms started developing, which I'm sure you already know because House told you. And…and…(now completely sobbing on Cameron's shoulder) I just don't know what to do!

Cameron: (sympathetically) So you resigned?

13: How did you know? Wait, let me guess, House told you?

Cameron: Yeah, pretty much. Plus, Chase and Taub were spying on you.

13: I knew I couldn't trust House to keep his mouth shut! And apparently I can't trust Chase or Taub at all!

Cameron: Well, he's House. Who can keep his mouth shut? As for Chase and Taub, men will be men.

(they laugh)

13: That's true.

( they laugh more and continue talking gossip as scene ends)

Scene 12

(start music and camera circle)

Start: 13 smiles with Chase and Cameron at their apartment eating.

They do a group hug.

Next: Dinner at Taub's

Taub is smiling and laughing with 13.

Then: Wilson and Sam's Condo

They are eating dinner.

They mouth "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too"

They're laughing remembering their truth or dare game during the lockdown

Finally: 13 walking out of the hospital looking as if she's leaving it forever.

House: Hey 13!

(end music and camera circle)

(screen says: "1 Week Later")

13: Yeah?

House: Come to my office. Foreman's waiting.

(They walk up to his office)

(back to seriousness)

House: So, what's your decision?

13: (looks to Foreman who is there for support) I have to resign. If I can't test or treat patients and I'm too distracted to help during differentials, I'm not sure I am any help at all!

(She's on the verge of tears)

Foreman: Why don't we go now?

(13 nods)

(Foreman has turned the corner, 13 looks back)

House: (shouts out the door of office) Wait!

(13 scurries back to House's office)

House: Just know this, you're welcome to any differential, anytime.

13: K.

(Part 1 ends with 13 walking out of House's office heading out of PPTH)


	2. Part 2

Hey guys, ok, part 2 is a little shorter than part 1 and it may take a while for part 3 because I haven't started writing it yet, but I promise it will be up by March 28th, if not before. Even so, hope you like this part just as much Enjoy

Part 2 Scene 1

(Next day: PPTH: House's conference room)

(Whole team there except for 13)

House: New patient, Cuddy's request.

(House starts writing symptoms on board)

Chase: Aren't you gonna tell us the symptoms before you write them?

House: Nope!

Taub: Why?

House: Thought I'd try it differently. (Finishes writing) So, what causes these symptoms?

Chase: Could be MS?

House: (staring at Foreman, noticing he hasn't said anything) No numbness in the extremities.

Taub: What about a kidney cyst?

House: (still staring) No! There's nothing even wrong with his kidney! Go test for cue fever!

(Chase and Taub leave with looks of, "Ok, you didn't have to yell.")

House: Foreman, why aren't you talking?

Foreman: (mockingly) Oh, darn! I was hoping you wouldn't notice!

House: Ugghhh! That was horrible! Leave the mocking to me! (Losing train of thought)

Foreman: House, you wanted to talk to me?

House, Right. (Serious) How's 13?

Foreman: She's fine, but she's starting to…hey, wait a minute!

House: What? You didn't actually think that I cared about what was bothering you, did you?

Foreman: No!

House: (seriously) So, how much longer do you think she can hold up?

Foreman: Not much longer. I'll talk to her tonight to see what I can do.

House: You can go now.

Foreman: Thanks.

(He walks out)

House: Hey Foreman!

(Foreman turns his head)

House: Why don't you put her on a drug trial!

Foreman: (mouths from outside glass doors) Very funny, House!

(Scene ends with them both chuckling through glass)

Scene 2

(Next morning at 13's apartment)

(Foreman awakes on the couch)

(13 is still asleep)

Foreman: (in his mind) What am I going to tell her?

(13 walks in)

(One of her good days so no symptoms are showing)

13: Hi.

Foreman: Hi. How'd you sleep? How are you?

13: As well as someone like me can!

Foreman: (small talk) So, is that good?

13: I guess you could say that if good meant not being able to fall asleep until 1 am! Then, yeah, I guess I slept well!

Foreman: Okaaaayyyy. I'm sorry. (Long pause) Hey, I was wondering…

13: No, let me talk first. (Pause) Foreman, can you try and find a new drug for me? I'm not read to spiral out of control….again. Plus, I would love to still be able to work. It distracts me.

Foreman: Actually, that's what I was gonna ask you.

13: Oh. So, do you think you can get me one?

Foreman: Huh?

13: You know, a drug…to help!

Foreman: Right! Of course I can. I'll leave now.

13: Great! See you later!

(Scene ends with 13 waving to Foreman as he walks out the door)

Scene 3

(At 13's apartment)

(Foreman walks in while 13 is watching TV)

(13 sees Foreman walk in)

(She turns off the TV)

13: So?

Foreman: Well, I found a drug. It should help a little.

13: Will it…?

Foreman: No! It will not cause what happened last time.

13: Good. So, when do I start?

Foreman: Just one other thing. It's a pill. So, you don't have to go to the GRC anymore.

13: Great. So, once again, when do I start?

Foreman: Right after lunch!

13: oooohhh... What's for lunch?

(At this point they're being sarcastic and mockingly speaking)

Foreman: Gourmet soggy sandwiches!

13: Yummy!

(They eat their food)

Foreman: Here.

(Foreman shows 13 the pill: blue and red, pod-shaped)

Foreman: You take these twice a day starting tomorrow, but today you take it now. When you take it, you must have eaten already either after breakfast or dinner, not lunch. But, the first day you're supposed to take it after lunch.

13: Great!

(Foreman hands her the pill)

(She takes it)

(Song starts playing)

(Camera shows them laughing and talking for the rest of the day as scene ends)

Scene 4

(Next morning)

(13's apartment)

(13 and Foreman in 13's bed)

(They both wake up at the same time and smile)

(13 no longer shows symptoms of any kind)

13: Hi.

Foreman: Hi.

13: What time is it?

Foreman: (looks at clock) 7. We better get ready.

13: We?

Foreman: You are coming to work, aren't you?

13: (smiles) Yesss!

(They get up and get ready)

Foreman: Let's go!

(Scene ends with them walking out smiling)

Scene 5

(Later that morning: PPTH)

(House's conference room)

(13 and Foreman walk in welcomed by the team, House, and Cameron)

House: (mocking and serious) Oh! Welcome back! You know, we really missed you. Cameron's been helping out since you left.

13: (directed at Cameron) then, who's in charge of the ER?

Cameron: I don't know. (Directed at House) THEY don't tell me stuff like that.

13: Oh. So, what's going on in your case?

Taub: Patient had a cardiac arrest last night, but is fine now.

House: That…and all the other symptoms on the board.

13: Did you check for inflamed tendons?

House: No, but that's a good idea that not one else here could come up with!

(As House is saying this, Cuddy walks in)

Cuddy: House, why didn't you tell me that Dr. Hadley resigned?

House: Turn around.

Cuddy: No! Not until you tell me why!

House: Seriously, just turn around.

Cuddy: (sighs) (turns around) Oh, hello Dr. Hadley.

13: Hi.

House: See, I didn't tell you because she's still here.

Cuddy: We'll talk about this later.

(She leaves)

House: (once Cuddy's out of earshot) She doesn't really mean talk.

House: So, once again, what causes these symptoms?

13: I thought you already said inflamed tendons were a good idea.

House: I was lying so I could hope that that would get your blood flowing again for a good idea.

(13 rolls her eyes)

Chase: What about lymphoma?

13: No. There's no itching.

House: Ok. Shorty, your turn.

Taub: Could be hypothyroidism?

House: No! Impossible in so many ways! Foreman, your turn.

Foreman: Could be leukemia?

House: No! Don't you remember ruling that out 3 days ago?

13: Wait! I got it! Sjogren's Syndrome! It fits all the symptoms except for one, which you guys caused from giving him the wrong treatment!

(She turns to House)

House: She's right. Taub, treat the patient. Chase and Cameron, make sure he doesn't screw it up! You two, in my office.

Foreman: Yes?

House: Foreman, this isn't about you. I want 13 to make her own decision. Go make sure they don't screw it up!

(Foreman leaves)

House: (switch to serious) So, do you think you have more control now?

13: Yes, I think so.

House: So, you want back on the team?

13: I think so…on one condition. I get to be part of the differentials, but not test and treat patients.

(As she is saying this, her hand starts trembling)

13: This is why I shouldn't test and treat patients!

House: True. Well, see you tomorrow.

(Scene ends as House walks out leaving 13 confused)

Scene 6

(At 13's apartment)

(13 and Foreman are eating silently)

Foreman: So…

13: Soooo….

Foreman: How's the drug working?

13: Well, I think-

Foreman: (cuts her off) (serious) Do you think it's good that you're back at work?

13: Yeah, I guess.

Foreman: But do you think it's a good decision?

13: Yeah…for now.

Foreman: What do you mean?

13: I mean...I mean what if the drug wears off and stops working? What will happen then?

Foreman: I'll find you another one.

13: What if that one doesn't work?

Foreman: I'll find you another another one.

13: What if that doesn't work?

Foreman: I'll find…Ok stop! I get it. You're worried that drugs will stop helping.

13: Yes.

Foreman: It's true that drugs will eventually not work, but for now, let's just enjoy life…and work.

(They laugh as part 2 and scene ends)


	3. Part 3

**Hey guys, sooo I have to dedicate this to:**

**Athyna DaughterofPosiedon and my friend for helping me write this. Without them, this part would have never happened. Also, when you are reading this part and my first part, when you are imagining patients, just to screw you guys over, the patients are…(drum roll) Seth, in part 1, and Marissa Cooper, in part 3 from Orange County :) I am aware that Marissa is dead, but for this purpose, she is alive…sort of. **

**In case you don't know, and if you don't you don't watch House enough, the song Cheap and Cheerful is the song in the beginning of Lucky Thirteen. Also, Spirit in the Sky is from the end of the 4****th**** season episode, Games. And, We Might Die Trying is from the end of the 6****th**** season episode, Remorse.**

**Enjoy **

Part 3 Scene 1

(PPTH: next morning)

(House walks in holding case file)

House: Good morning fellows! Boy, do I have an interesting case for you!

Taub: Which **you **are you talking to?

House: Sorry. Let me rephrase that. I have a case that will be specifically interesting for…. wait for it…. drum roll please…. come on drum roll!

(Chase starts drumming the table)

Rest of team: Really?

Taub: so, who's this interesting for?

House: This case will be specifically interesting for…13!

Scene 2

13: (curious and defending) What's so interesting?

House: You'll find out.

(House writes the symptoms on the board)

(13 is shown whispering to Foreman)

(Team is acting stupid so that they can't hear)

(House is pretending he can't hear)

13: (still whispering to Foreman) Those are symptoms of Huntington's and some other disease.

(Taub realizes what the symptoms are and turns to 13)

(Chase is still looking at the board)

(2 minutes later)

Chase: (having an epiphany) I know! It's Huntington's and some other disease!

13: It took you this long to figure that out! How stupid are you?

Chase: Sorry! Wait a minute…Hey!

House: (mocking) Inside voices! (Pause) Anyway, Chase you're right! But the question is…what is that other disease?

Taub: Could be lymphoma?

House: No, next.

(13 is pissed and is not listening to the differential so sound is faded)

(Differential goes on quietly)

(Sudden loud noise from House)

House: Ok, Taub, Chase, go MRI the patient. Check for tumors and swellings.

Foreman: What about me?

House: Go do my clinic hours.

13: (about to say something)

House: Hang on! You, in my office.

13: What is it? Can we make this quick? I have a lunch d…appointment.

House: What was that?

13: Nothing! You were saying?

House: Why aren't you screaming at me?

13: I am screaming at you. I was about to when you said that I should come to your office. Anyway, I have to go.

House: (yells down hallway at 13) Have fun on your…date!

(13 makes a face as scene ends)

Scene 3

(Scene transitions into coffee shop down the street)

(Shows Cameron and 13 in a booth drinking coffee and talking)

13: (in the middle of a story) And then he asks why I'm not screaming at him! So, I told him I was about to yell at him until he took me to his office. I mean. The whole thing was ridiculous!

Cameron: That does sound ridiculous. But, don't you think it was kind of obvious that he would pick that case?

13: I guess, but still!

Cameron: I see your point.

(Long pause)

13: There was one other thing. I kinda let it slip that I had a lunch date.

Cameron: Won't House just think it's with Foreman?

13: No. Foreman's in the clinic.

Cameron: oh well. I'm sure he won't guess it's me…Has Foreman noticed anything?

13: I don't think so. How about Chase? He seems to be a bit suspicious during differentials.

Cameron: I don't think he's noticed. At least, he hasn't said anything to me at home.

13: Well, let's hope it stays that way for now. (Pause) So, any interesting patients in the ER?

Cameron; Yes! There was this crazy patient that-

(As Cameron is explaining her story, 13's pager goes off)

13: Sorry to cut your story short and our date, but I'm needed in a differential. Do you wanna continue this later?

Cameron: How about I just come with you?

13: That would work, too.

(Scene ends with them smiling and holding hands as they walk out of the coffee shop)

Scene 4

(13 and Cameron are shown walking into House's conference room)

(Rest of team and House are there)

Taub: Patient has liver failure. Could be…endocarditis?

(House is silent)

Foreman: What? No comment?

Taub: Hey! What is that supposed to mean?

Chase: (acting smart) He obviously means that House would-

House: Why are you here?

Chase: Because I work here.

House: What? No, not you! Cameron!

Cameron: (in obvious tone) I'm here because my husband is here and I was gonna ask him where he wanted to go to dinner.

House: Sure. That's why.

13: Shut up House!

House: 13, why would you care?

13: I don't know. Maybe because I'm irritable? Can we ever get through a differential without you questioning or mocking someone?

(Team has stunned looks)

(13 looks at them)

13: What?

(Team is speechless)

13: Whatever. Can we get back to the differential please, House?

House: No! This is way more interesting!

(13 starts arguing)

Cameron: (interrupting) Could be GBM astrocytoma?

House: Huh?

Cameron: Sorry. I was talking about the patient.

House: Good. You should come back to the team.

(Entire team turns to House in fear)

House: Since you all look so desperate to test the patient…. Cameron and Foreman, go test the patient for GBM.

Cameron: Why me? I don't work for you.

House: I know, but you want to. Think of it as …a test.

(Cameron sighs and agrees to test the patient with Foreman)

(They walk out of the room)

House: The rest of you split yourself in between doing my clinic hours and hanging around.

(Scene ends with team arguing about clinic hours)

Scene 5

(Foreman and Cameron are testing the patient's blood in the lab)

Cameron: (after a long pause) Foreman?

Foreman: Yes?

Cameron: (pausing) You forgot to swirl the blood.

Foreman: Oh. Right. (Long pause) Do you think House was serious about your job?

Cameron: I don't know. He seemed pretty convinced.

Foreman: Yeah, I guess. (Long pause) So, are you gonna take the job?

Cameron: I don't know. I miss working in diagnostics. I miss people doing whatever it takes to get a diagnosis. I miss the interesting cases, but I don't miss working with…or for House.

Foreman: So…is that a no?

Cameron: It's a maybe.

Foreman: Ah.

(They go back to testing blood in silence)

Foreman: (after a minute or so) So, how are things with you and Chase?

Cameron: They're…good. (Pause) How about you and 13?

Foreman: Well…we're having trouble. (Pause) We don't really talk anymore. I mean. She hardly comes home to her apartment. And she doesn't wanna…you know. It's almost like she doesn't wanna date me anymore, you know?

Cameron: (eyes widened, but still looking down at blood) Yeah. I know what you mean.

Foreman: Yeah, I mean. I never see her and it feels like she's avoiding me.

Cameron: (changing the topic) Hey look! I think the blood test is back.

Foreman: And the patient is…

Cameron: Positive. I'll go tell House and you can put away the blood.

Foreman: But…

Cameron: (as walking out of room) Just do it!

Foreman: Fine!

(Scene ends with him upset putting blood away)

Scene 6

(House's office)

(Team there except for Foreman)

(House sitting at desk with his ball)

Cameron: Patient tested positive for GBM.

Taub: Then why are we here?

Cameron: Ugghhh! Because we need to figure out how to treat her.

(Foreman rushes in breathless)

13: What happened to you?

Foreman: (glaring at Cameron) Someone made me put all the blood away by myself.

Chase: Ok. Can we get back to the differential? House?

House: (mumbling) Cuddles…I love you!

Whole team: (counts to 3) House!

House: Huh, what? Oh sorry. I was awake…until Foreman came in. He just ruined the fun. Get the patient into surgery and remove most of the brain tumors so we can be 100 percent sure. Then, give the patient chemotherapy.

(Taub and Chase start leaving)

House: Wait! Someone has to tell the patient first.

Cameron: I'll do it.

House. No. You'll get too attached. Taub, Foreman, Chase…

Cameron: You're really choosing them over me?

House: No. Taub, Foreman, Chase, go do my clinic hours for tomorrow. Cameron, I'm not your boss Soooo…go back to the ER. Bye!

(Foreman, Taub, Chase and Cameron all leave)

(13 turns to leave)

House: 13!

13: Yes?

House: You, go tell the patient that she's dying…. or else I will.

13: Ok.

House: Ok? This isn't a test. I won't tell Foreman anything.

13: What? Anyway, I know. I understand what it's like to get this news and no one should have to get it from you.

(13 grabs the case file)

(Scene ends with House looking at 13 as she walks out angrily)

Scene 7

(Late at night in patient's room)

Patient (Marissa Cooper): Hey.

13: Your blood tests show that you're positive for GBM, a type of cancer.

Marissa: What does that mean? What do I do for that?

13: Surgery to remove most of the tumors. Chemotherapy to help with the pain. But, the tumors will grow back. Little by little, the tumors will replace healthy brain cells until your brain stops working. The fact that you also have Huntington's speeds up the process.

(Marissa looks up at 13, her eyes asking if what 13 is saying means what she thinks it means)

(13 does not deny it0

Marissa: I'm gonna die…much sooner than I planned.

13: Yes. I'm so sorry. …I need you to sign for the surgery.

Marissa: Right.

(cut to visual of patient in surgery, Teardrop by Jose Gonzalez playing in background)

(13 is watching surgery from observation lounge)

(Cameron comes up behind her and 13 starts sobbing and Cameron comforts her)

(cut to Marissa back in her room, half-awake)

(13 walks in)

13: How are you feeling?

Marissa: Ok. I guess. Soooo…what's the news?

13: They removed all the tumors they could. That should help a little.

Marissa: How long until the tumors come back?

13: We don't know exactly. I'm sorry.

Marissa: Stop saying you're sorry.

13: I know you're scared.

Marissa: I don't know what I feel.

13: You're gonna be numb for a few more days. Then you'll go home and cry for a few weeks. And then you get angry. Start telling yourself nothing matters anymore. You start doing stupid things. Maybe you go out to bars and pick up a bunch of women.

Marissa: You're…

(13 nods)

Marissa: How long do you have?

13: Maybe a little more than you. Maybe a little less. I'll race you.

(Pause)

13: I feel like I've had this conversation before…I guess it must be my crazy mind.

(Pause)

13: I need to give you a new IV now.

Marissa: Ok.

(13 gestures to change the IV when her hand starts trembling mildly)

(She tries again and her arm jerks violently and the IV goes flying)

(13 starts shouting curses all the while)

Marissa: Would you like to get another doctor?

13: Yeah. I'll be right back.

(13 leaves the room)

(Transition to ER)

(13 finds Cameron)

Cameron: What's going on?

(13 hugs Cameron)

Cameron: Hey, what's wrong?

(13 drags Cameron to the nearest bathroom)

Cameron: What's going on?

(13 starts tearing)

13: My…my…

(Unable to say it, 13 takes her hand out of her pocket and shows Cameron that it is twitching)

Cameron: It'll be fine, but shouldn't your symptoms not be showing because of the drug?

13: (brokenly) Yesss! That's the problem! They're showing because…because I think the drug is wearing off.

(13 starts sobbing while hugging Cameron)

(This goes on for a while)

13: Wait! Someone still needs to change Marissa's IV.

Cameron: Marissa?

13: The patient.

Cameron: Oh. Right. Ok. Let's go do it.

(Scene transitions from ER to Marissa's room)

(13 in back of room trying not to sob)

Cameron: (to Marissa) Hey, how ya feeling?

Marissa; Better I guess.

Cameron: That's good. I'm just gonna change your IV.

Marissa: Ok.

(Cameron changes the IV)

Cameron: You're all set. Another member of the team will be here tomorrow to change it again.

Marissa: Thanks.

Cameron: Bye for now.

(Cameron walks up to 13 where they immediately hold hands)

Cameron: Would you like a ride home?

(13 nods)

(Camera shows them walking out with 13 still crying)

(Scene ends outside Marissa's room with Cameron still comforting 13)

Scene 8

(Cameron and 13 in parked care outside 13's apartment)

(13 is still crying softly)

Cameron: Well, this is it.

13: (after a pause) Please don't leave me!

Cameron: Hey, don't worry. I don't have to leave if you don't want me to.

13: Then, could you please…maybe…stay the night with me?

Cameron: Of course.

(13 smiles as scene ends/transitions)

Scene 9

(Outside 13's apartment door)

(Cheap and Cheerful in background)

(13 and Cameron making out)

(They walk into 13's café table)

(They hear someone go, "heck hem")

(13 and Cameron turn around to see a confused, irritated Foreman)

13: Oh. Hello Foreman. Rewind!

(Camera does rewind option)

(Basically, Foreman is watching Cameron and 13 kissing backwards, upset)

(13 and Cameron are back outside 13's apartment door)

13: Ok. We're going to walk in and I'm going to tell Foreman that you're helping with a consult.

Cameron: Ok.

(They walk into the apartment)

13: Hey Foreman. Cameron's just here to help me with a consult.

Foreman: Oh is she? What kind of consult?

13: Ummm…Ummm.

Cameron: Homeopathic!

13 and Foreman: What?

Cameron: Sorry. I'm not a very good liar.

(13 glares at Cameron)

Cameron: Sorry.

(Small pause)

13: So…

Cameron and Foreman: Soooo….

Foreman: I can't believe this! You're cheating on me? With her?

(Cheap and cheerful back in background)

(Foreman points angrily at Cameron who draws back)

(13 steps in front of Cameron protectively)

13: Yeah. Yeah, I am, and you know what? Best damn decision I've made in a while!

Foreman: Oh really? And why, exactly, is that?

13: (screaming) You're a brick wall! You're a frikkin brick wall!

13: (continuing) You never care about what I want.

Foreman: But…

13: (cutting Foreman off) I mean really want. You're always trying to dictate what I do, and I'm tired of it!

(Foreman opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, 13 cuts him off)

13: Get out!

Foreman: But…fine!

(Foreman starts walking out)

Foreman: You'll regret this!

(Camera back to Cameron and 13)

(13's hand starts twitching slightly)

13: Ugghhh! Not again. You know what? I just can't deal with this! I'm going to bed and what happens in the morning will…will... whatever! Good night!

Cameron: You sure you don't want dinner?

13: (calm tone) I said…good night.

(13 rushes to her bed, falls down on it and starts sobbing not so quietly)

(Cameron comes in and sees that 13 is crying)

(Cameron gets on the bed with 13 and says comforting words until 13 falls asleep)

(Cameron falls asleep next to her as scene ends)

Scene 10

(Next morning at 13's apartment)

(13 and Cameron asleep in same positions as night before)

(Both wake up at the same time)

13: Hey.

Cameron: Hey.

(They get out of bed)

13: I'm gonna go start a shower.

Cameron: Ok.

(Cameron goes to find clothes until she hears a crash)

(She runs to the bathroom to find 13 on the ground with a bottle of shampoo on the ground and a shattered mirror)

(13's leg is bleeding)

Cameron: Are you ok? What happened?

13: I was trying to bring the shampoo into the shower until…until...

(13 starts sobbing)

(Cameron stands up to grab a band-aid from the cupboard in the bathroom)

Cameron: (as she is applying band-aid) Shhh... It's all right. Everything will be fine.

(Cameron hugs a crying 13)

Cameron: Come. Let's go eat breakfast.

(13 nods)

(They go to 13's kitchen)

(Cameron prepares eggs and toast)

(They sit down and start eating)

13: (on impulse) What are we going to do? We have to be at work in an hour.

Cameron: Why don't we call in sick and spend the day together? Besides, I'm pretty sure that you don't want to see Foreman right now.

13: (laughs) You're right.

Cameron: I'll go make the call.

(13 ponders her disease)

13: (in her mind) Will everything really be ok? Or will I die? Just like our poor patient Marissa? Do I even want a new drug or not?

(Cameron comes back)

Cameron: We're all set.

13: Great. (Pause) Do you think I could get on a better drug?

Cameron: Uhhh…I suppose.

13: Well, Foreman said that he would get me a new drug when this one wore off, but…considering the circumstances…

Cameron: I see your point. Tell you what? You rest and watch TV. I'll go find you a new drug and we'll go from there. How does that sound?

13: Great.

(Scene ends with 13 getting settle at the TV and Cameron kissing her good bye with smiles)

Scene 11

(That night at 13's apartment)

(13 watching TV)

(Cameron walks in)

Cameron: Hey, I'm back.

13: Hey. So, did you find a drug?

Cameron: Yes. It should help; a little, but it won't work as well as the first one. It will help calm your symptoms (pause) but it won't get rid of them

13: Great…I guess. So…you wanna eat dinner now?

Cameron: Sure. Do you want canned soup? I think we finished off the rest of the food?

13: Sure. I'll help.

Cameron: Ok. Oh! By the way, you need to take the drug after every meal.

13: Ok. That should be fine.

(They smile at each other and make canned soup)

(They sit down to eat dinner)

(They eat dinner with Spirit in the Sky in the background)

(They finish dinner and 13 takes a dose of the drug.)

(Music stops)

Cameron: So…ready for "**bed?"**

13: Yup. Oh, what an interesting day we'll have at work tomorrow.

Cameron: Oh yessss….

(They smile at each other and start kissing)

(Cheap and cheerful is back in background)

(They head to 13's bedroom… as scene ends)

Scene 12

(Next morning at PPTH in a hallway)

(13 walking down the hallway holding a case file)

Foreman: Hey 13!

(13 starts rushing)

(13's hand suddenly jerks, the case file falls, and papers are everywhere)

(13 starts whispering curses because she sees Foreman coming…and she dropped a case file…again)

(Foreman rushes over to her)

Foreman: You need some help?

13: No! I'm fine! And even if I did need help, I wouldn't get it from you!

Foreman: Wow! That's harsh.

13: Foreman, why are you even talking to me? We broke up.

Foreman: What?

13: We broke up. Weren't you listening? Two nights ago when I kicked you out?

Foreman: Yes, I thought you were over that…and Cameron.

13: Where would you get that idea? Goodbye! Get out of this hospital! You're fired!

(Foreman runs away crying)

13: Well now that that's dealt with…

(Scene ends with her smiling still walking down the hallway)

Scene 13

(ER at PPTH 2 minutes later)

(13 walks in to see an irritated Chase talking to Cameron)

(They are fighting)

(Chase gestures something and leaves)

(As he is leaving, he passes by 13 and glares)

13: (walks to Cameron: What was that all about?

Cameron: Ugghhh! Let's just say that I have no idea why I was ever in love with that kangaroo bastard!

13: Why? What happened?

Cameron: We just made our break-up official and he's sending divorce papers to **your **apartment because he kicked me out of ours!

13: Oh. I'm so sorry. (Pause) Would you like to stay with me…permanently?

Cameron: (after a pause) May I?

13: Of course.

Cameron: Great. Thank you so so much.

13: No problem. We can finally be together with no interruption from Chase or Foreman!

Cameron: What happened with Foreman? You know, besides the fact that you kicked him out.

13: I kicked him out of the hospital by firing him.

Cameron: Wait, but don't you have like no authority over him?

13: Shhh! He doesn't know that.

(Cameron nods)

(Cameron and 13 walk out of the ER holding hands)

Cameron: Hey, do you wanna celebrate?

13: Sure! Where do you wanna go?

Cameron: Hmmmm. How bout we go to the coffee shop where we had our first official date?

13: That sounds great!

(They smile at each other)

(Transition into "We Might Die Trying" in background)

(Clips of 13 with Cameron at coffee shop and at home)

(Switch to clips of team differentials with 13 and Cameron there participating)

(Foreman is no longer there)

(During these clips, 13's symptoms are showing, but they are not as bad as they could be)

(Transition into Cheap and Cheerful in background)

(Camera shows 13 and Cameron having an awesome make out session until the camera shows House spying taking pictures of them as part ends)


	4. Part 4

A/N Hi Guys, sorry for the long wait. I wasn't available and couldn't think of any ideas. You can look for specific lines and references in this part from other episodes and other TV shows. I'd like to thank AthynaDaughterofPosiedon and two other friends for their help. This part…and other parts couldn't have happened without them. Enjoy

Part 4 Scene 1

(Screen says: It has been about a week since the break-ups with Foreman and Chase. 13 and Cameron are having a fantastic relationship. Foreman has officially left the hospital and Chase is not as helpful in the differentials and rarely comes to work. Cameron has officially taken the position on House's team after Foreman's "unexpected" departure. So, basically, the new team is 13, Cameron, and Taub. 13's drug is helping to keep her symptoms under control for now, but they are not gone. We'll just have to see what happens next…

(Cameron and 13 in 13's apartment)

(they are eating breakfast while talking)

(13's hands suddenly jerks violently)

(13 starts crying and Cameron comforts her)

Cameron: Do you wanna talk about it?

13: (still crying) Not particularily, but…sure.

Cameron: What do you wanna say?

13: I'm not sure. Just…just…I can't believe the drug wore off after only a week.

Cameron: I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides there's always another drug.

13: No! I'm not sure! What if all the drugs don't work on me? What if it's too late?

Cameron: Hey. Don't say that. There's always room for hope.

13: I hate this disease! I hate what it's doing! Why can't it just all go away?

Cameron: Shh. It'll be fine.

(13 suddenly collapses into Cameron's arms and starts crying)

13: I just don't know what to do!

Cameron: Shh. Everything will be fine.

(scene ends with Cameron still comforting 13)

Scene 2

(same morning at PPTH in House's conference room)

(13 and Cameron walk in to Taub alone looking at a case file)

Cameron: Hey Taub. What's the status of the patient?

Taub: Stable, for now. We still have him on dialysis for the kidney failure.

13: Cool. Then why are we here?

Taub: Because House told us to be here.

(at this moment, House decides to walk in)

House: Hello my shrinking team of two soon to be one…and Cameron.

(13 and Cameron roll eyes)

Taub: What is that supposed to mean?

13: (to Cameron) He's got to be kidding…hasn't he?

Cameron: (whispers to 13) I don't think he is.

Taub: Uhh…did I miss something?

House: Apparently…anyway, patient should go in to cardiac arrest or have a seizure soon soooo…Taub go take care of that. 13, do my paper work at the desk in the corner. Cameron, in my office.

(Taub and 13 have confused looks)

(Cameron sighs with a confused look into House's office)

(Taub and 13 leave)

(House walks into his office to face Cameron)

Cameron: What?

House: Ooh…feisty.

Cameron: What, House? What could possibly be so important this very second?

House: Sounds like somebody has somewhere to be (change to serious) or someone. (pause) How's 13?

Cameron: (serious) She's good, I guess. The drugs were helping her.

House: Were?

Cameron: Until this morning. We were eating breakfast and…and…

(Cameron suddenly collapses into tears)

(House has a serious face, but is saying nothing)

Cameron: Wow. I didn't expect compassion from you. I would have taken commiseration. Hell, I would have taken revulsion, any emotional engagement at all. (short pause) It's no wonder Cuddy broke up with you.  
(House looks hurt but doesn't react)

Cameron: I'm sure you've also heard this from 13 before!

(short pause)

House: You're right.

Cameron: Huh?

House: About 13. She really said that to me. (pause) I need to ask a favor of you. One I would ask Foreman, but I can't because he resigned.

(Cameron's eyes bug out)

Cameron: Really? Uhh…what is it?

House: Would you mind looking in on 13 during differentials?

Cameron: What? That's it? I'm already practically doing that.

House: I know. I wanted to make it…official.

Cameron: Are you asking me, through metaphor, if I could officially be on your team?

House: Oh. You just had to ruin the metaphor…but…yes.

Cameron: Ok.

House: Ok?

Cameron: Yeah. Ok. Foreman…resigned anyway and Chase doesn't really show up and I get to spend more time with my girlfriend sooo…

House: Ok then. You start now.

(scene ends with them nodding and Cameron walking out)

Scene 3

(that night)

(13 is walking into her apartment)

(13 plops down on her bed and starts crying)

(Cameron follows her and starts comforting her)

13: I can't handle this anymore!

Cameron: Yes you can.

(Cameron gives 13 a supportive speech)

(by the end 13 looks slightly happier)

Cameon: Now, whatta you say we go to sleep?

(13 nods still slightly sobbing)

(they lie down and fall asleep together as scene ends)

Scene 4

(next morning at 13's apartment)

(Cameron wakes up, 13 is still asleep)

(Cameron taps her)

Cameron: (softly)Hey. Wake up.

(13 groans and wakes up)

13: Mmm…hey.

Cameron: Hey.

13: (still sleepily) What time is it?

Cameron: It's 6:45.

(13 suddenly jolts up)

13: Oh shoot! You have to get to work!

Cameron: I know. We have to hurry…wait, did you just say you?

13: (pause) Yes.

Cameron: You don't wanna go to work?

13: No. Not really.

Cameron: (pause) Ok. I'll be back to check on you at lunch. And then I'll come home with dinner.

13: Ok.

(13 is looking at the floor)

(she looks up and walks to Cameron)

(they hug)

13: See you at lunch?

Cameron: See you at lunch.

(scene ends with Cameron walking out and 13 watching)

Scene 5

(13 sitting on the couch in her apartment holding a glass of iced tea)

(sees a small box on the mantle)

(picks it up and puts it in her hands)

(she opens it to reveal a box of baby teeth)

(she smiles and starts remembering loosing each tooth)

(start flashback)

6-year-old 13: Mommy! Mommy! Look, my first loose tooth!

13's mother: That's great honey. Why don't we put it in a box and that way you can save your baby teeth forever.

(13 smiles)

13: What about the tooth fairy?

13's mom: Trust me. She'll know.

(they smile at each other)

(transistion flashback into 10-year-old 13)

(she has lost her tooth because a kid punched her)

(there's a lot of blood)

(she's in the bathroom of her old house)

10-year-old 13: I can't believe he did that! Next time I see him, he's dead!

(13 looks down to see her mom's favorite white shirt with dots of blood on it)

13: Oh, shoot! She's gonna kill me!

(13 hides the shirt in the laundry)

(she goes to do her homework)

13's mom: Remy! Get down here right now!

(13 stops her homework and goes down the stairs to her mom)

13's mom: What the hell is this? Why is there blood on my shirt!

13: uhh..uhh.

13's mom: Tell me! Why can't you tell me! Why did I get stuck with a dumbass as a child?

(young 13 starts crying)

13's mom: Ohhh… now you're crying. You're such a stupid…

(13's mom turns into current 13)

(young 13 turns into current Cameron)

Current 13: little bitch! What's wrong with you?

(end flashback, back to current time)

13: I can't let myself do that to her!

(13 picks up the phone)

Cameron: (through phone) Hello?

13: Ally? Could you come home now? I need to talk to you.

Cameron: Sure. Is something wrong?

13: y…y…yes. I'll explain when you get here.

Cameron: Ok. I'll be right there.

13: Thanks.

(scene ends with 13 hanging up the phone)

Scene 6

(13's apartment)

(knock on door)

(13 answers it to see Cameron in doorway)

(13 immediately falls into Cameron's arms and starts sobbing)

(Cameron is comforting her)

Cameron: Shh…it's all right. Everything's fine. You gonna tell me what this is all about?

(13 slowly stops crying)

(13 motions to the couch)

(they both sit down on the couch)

(long pause)

13: What I need to tell you is…is…I need you to leave me.

Cameron: W…w…what do you mean?

13: I need you to leave me because I don't want you to see me in just a few years….or less when I go out of control and start yelling at you. I can't handle you seeing me like that. I'm afraid I'll annoy you.

Cameron: Hey, don't think that way. I will always love you no matter what happens.

13: No. You don't understand. I need you to leave because I love you. You say you won't mind, but I know you will because I've also gone through that. I don't want to put you through the same thing I had to go through. (pause) I hated my mother. She hated me. She yelled at me constantly and called me horrible names. I don't want to do the same thing to you.

Cameron: I understand what you mean, but that doesn't mean I have to leave you. I can help. I can always be here for you.

(13 starts sobbing and hugging Cameron)

13: (through tears) Thank you.

13: (after a pause) If you're gonna stay…can you at least promise me one thing?

Cameron: Of course…anything.

13: Promise me…promise me that you'll remember the moments like these and not the ones to come. Think of me like this and before this. Whatever you do…when I die…you have to remember me like this. Promise me?

Cameron: I promise.

(they smile at each other and hug as scene ends)

Scene 7

(same night at 13's apartment)

(13 and Cameron are watching Buffy)

13: You wanna order pizza?

Cameron: Sure. Does that remind you of anything?

13: Yes!...no. I…I can't remember anymore. (pause) It was in high school, wasn't it?

Cameron: Yeah, you wanna know what happened?

13: (calmly) No. Not right now. I just want us to cuddle up and watch TV. Is that ok?

Cameron: Of course. I'll go order pizza. The regular?

13: Yes please. (pause) Wait a sec…what's the regular again?

Cameron: Ham and pineapple.

13: Oh.

(Cameron leaves the room to call)

(she picks up the phone and puts it back down)

(starts sobbing silently)

(Teardrop by Jose Gonzalez starts playing in background)

(13 walks in to see the sobbing Cameron)

(they hug)

(they go back to the couch)

(Teardrop stops playing)

(both of them manage to stop crying)

13: So….ready to order pizza now?

Cameron: (gulps) Yeah.

(Cameron picks up phone to call…again)

(they smile at each other as scene ends)

Scene 8

(same night at 13's apartment)

(Cameron and 13 are on the couch watching a Buffy marathon)

(doorbell rings)

(Cameron answers the door and brings pizza back to the couch)

13: Yum.

(they start eating and watching again)

(they finish pizza)

Cameron: So, you want dessert now?

13: Sure. What kind of dessert do you want? I was thinking….chocolate cake?

(Cameron's eyes bug out)

Cameron: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

13: I think we have some left in the freezer. I'll go get it.

(13 walks to kitchen to get cake and plates)

(she puts a huge slice for Cameron and a medium slice for her on the plates)

(she walks back to the couch)

Cameron: Yum!

(they attack the cake as if it's a vampire while still watching Buffy)

(when they finish, 13 turns to Cameron)

13: I'm tired and I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Cameron: Ok. I'll come join you in a minute)

(Cameron finishes watching Doppelgangland and returns to 13)

Cameron: Hey.

13: Hey.

(pause)

13: You know I love you no matter what.

Cameron: I know. I also know I love you, too.

13: I know.

(scene ends with them smiling and hugging)

Scene 9

(song playing in background)

(camera circle)

next morning: waking up

Cameron leaves for work

13 sitting on the couch deep in thought

Cameron comes home with lunch

Cameron and 13 talk on the couch

They watch tv on the couch

They order and eat dinner

Chocolate cake for dessert while watching Doppelgangland and Once More With Feeling

Both in bed with a kiss

Both sleeping

Back to first

Whole cycle again getting faster and faster each time

Screen says: Over a course of five years, Cameron and 13 have had the same cycle everyday. The only difference between the days is that 13's symptoms changing and getting worse.

(part ends with them cuddling and crying)


	5. Part 5

Part 5 Scene 1

Screen says: 3 years later. 13's symptoms are getting worse, she is quickly becoming depressed, she frequently yells at Cameron, she's losing many memories, and has many large jerks of the head, arms, and hands. But on a happy note, they have grown to like the TV show Buffy and they watch it frequently…especially the episodes with Willow and Tara. However, on another sad not, Cameron is constantly comforting her and loving her through it all…no matter what.

(transition into Cameron talking to Wilson in Wilson's office)

Wilson: How's she doing?

Cameron: For the stage she's at, she's doing pretty well.

Wilson: But that's not all. You wouldn't come talk to me for only that.

Cameron: What are you talking about? Can't we ever catch up and talk?

(Wilson gives Cameron a "glare-look")

Cameron: Ok. You're right. (pause) She's okay, for right now, but…but…but I don't think I am.

Wilson: What do you mean?

Cameron: I love her…I really do…but…but…she's killing me on the inside. I mean, I can't stand seeing her like this. It breaks my heart that she has to go through this. It isn't right. She doesn't deserve it!

Wilson: But that's not all…is it?

Cameron: (after a pause) No…no…it's not.

(Wilson gestures for her to continue)

Cameron: Shes…she's killing me with her words!

(Cameron starts sobbing)

Cameron: (through tears) It's just… she says all these words and phrases to me and I know she doesn't mean them, but it hurts.

(pause for her to stop crying)

Cameron: (cont.) She always told me to remember her as she was eight years ago and I do, but that just gets harder and harder, and she can't remember with me. I…I just miss the old remy…back when she was 13, the secretive fellow on House's team

Wilson: I understand…and I understand why you feel this way…but you have to go back to her. She needs you and wants you no matter what she says. And I think you know that.

(short pause)

Wilson: (cont.) Now, I can drive you back if you don't think you can drive…or if you need some support.

(Cameron simply nods and they walk out of Wilson's office together as scene ends)

Scene 2

(outside 13 and Cameron's apartment building in Wilson's car)

Wilson: So…

Cameron: So…I guess this is where I leave.

Wilson: Yup.

(Cameron gets out of the car)

Cameron: (through open window) Thank you.

Wilson: No problem.

(Cameron walks up the stairs to the apartment)

(she opens the door to see 13 on the couch jerking her arms watching Entropy, a Buffy episode)

Cameron: Hey.

13: Hi.

Cameron: I brought pizza.

13: Why?

Cameron: Because we both like it and it's lunch time. Also, it has been your favorite food since high school.

13: Oh.

Cameron: Oooo! You're watching Entropy! Can I join?

13: No!

Cameron: Why?

13: Cuz it's over.

Cameron: Mind if I turn on the news?

13: Sure.

(turns to news channel)

Newsreporter: Attention to all whom it concerns. Researchers proclaimed yesterday that a new cure for Huntington's may soon be on the shelves.

(Cameron turns the TV off)

(Cameron and 13 have their mouths wide open and are silent and their eyes are bugging out)

(they turn to each other)

(long pause)

Cameron: Wow!

13: Yeah.

(pause)

13: That's really cool! We have to celebrate now. Come on, come on, let's get extra chocolate cake and pizza just like in high school!

Cameron: You…you remember that?

13: Of course I do. How could I possibly forget? Those were fantastic times together!

(13 is now smiling)

13: come on, come on, let's get the chocolate cake and pizza!

Cameron: Ok…but first, do you wanna talk about it?

13: (sudden change in mood) NO!NOW! GIVE ME CAKE AND PIZZA NOW, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!

Cameron: O…o…ok. I'll be right back.

(Cameron leaves to get cake)

(13 calms down and is smiling again this time with no jerking of the head, arms, or hands)

(knock on door)

13: Come in!

(door opens and House walks in)

13: Come in fully, House.

House: Hi.

13: Why are you here?

House: Just for a visit.

13: Oh. Ok, then.

House: Also…

(13 rolls eyes)

House: I happened to see the news earlier.

13: Yeah?

House: And you seem fairly peppy. I'd say possibly even a hint of hope? I mean, I could be confusing peppy with chorea-y.

13: And?

House: You just seem a little too hopeful.

13: So? If they're close to a cure, why shouldn't I be excited and hopeful?

House: Because…well, for one thing, hope is for sissies. For another thing, just because they're close…doesn't mean they're quite there.

13: So, close is good…..right?

House: Yes…and no. They may be close…but they may not finalize the cure…until it's too late.

13: Oh.

House: Yeah. Soo…you wanna talk about it?

13: (sudden change in mood) No! No! GET OUT NOW!

House: You know that won't work.

13: (losing control) How could you? How could you do this? Why must you torture me? You knew you were supposed to kill me! Why didn't you? How could you let me live like this? You were supposed to kill me!

House: You…you remember that?

13: Of course I remember. How could I possibly forget that you, House, were supposed to kill me!

House: (after a pause) You're right. It did work.

(House leaves the apartment)

(13 is left alone again)

(she is contemplating the conversation with House)

(she soaks in what she remembers of the conversation)

(she starts sobbing with her head in hands as scene ends)

Scene 3

(13 and Cameron at the table eating pizza dinner)

(silence except for chewing)

(long pause)

13: Do you think they'll find the cure before I die?

Cameron: (pause) Of course they will.

13: No, no. You're just saying that.

Cameron: That may be so, but hearing that at least helps, right?

13: You're right….but I want to be cured.

Cameron: I know you do and I'll help in every way possible for that to happen. I'm sure the old team, Wilson, and House will, too.

13: Good.

Cameron: Do…do you…remember the team?

13: Of course I do. Don't be silly, Ally.

Cameron: You…you remember my name?

13: Of course, how could I not?

Cameron: It's just…you haven't said my name in a while a..and I'm really glad you remember)

(Cameron walks over to 13 and hugs her)

Cameron: I love you. You know that, right?

13: Yes, I do know. And I love you, too.

(they smile at each other as scene ends)

Scene 4

(in Cameron and 13's bed)

(pause)

13: So, House came by today.

Cameron: Really…what did he say?

13: Well, from what I remember…he said that they'd find the cure after I die…and ..and that I would be tortured for two more years.

Cameron: Oh..umm. Well…I don't think that will happen. I'm sure we'll be able to cure you.

(Cameron smiles and 13 smiles back)

(Cameron goes back to sleep)

(13's expression turns depressed again as scene ends)

Scene 5

(next morning at the apartment)

(Cameron and 13 are eating breakfast)

(13's hands and arms head suddenly violently jerk sending plates, forks, and food crashing to the floor)

(13 is mumbling)

Cameron: Here. Let me help.

(they both go to the ground to pick up stuff)

(when they get back up, they start eating again)

(another violent jerk happens to repeat the just done actions)

(both back at the table)

Cameron: You…you wanna talk about it?

13: (sudden change in mood) NO! NO! I never want your help! I never want to talk to you! You're worse than House!

(Cameron gets a concerned look)

Cameron: Are you ok?

(13 mood changes to apolagetic)

13: I'm so sorry.

(13's eyes roll back and she lands on the floor unconscious)

(Cameron runs down to her as scene ends)

Scene 6

(Re:Stacks by Bon Iver playing in background)

(shot of 13 in hospital bed with Cameron next to her)

(they are holding hands)

Screen says: It is 18 months later and 13 is hospitalized for what everyone thinks to be the rest of her life. The date of her death is very near according to the doctors. Many people have been visiting and are visiting 13…and Cameron.

(Taub walks in and smiles)

(he blows a kills at them and walks out)

(Foreman walks in with a serious look and pats Cmaeron on the shoulder)

(he stares at 13 and runs out)

(Chase walks in with a concerned expression)

(he turns to Cameron who runs into his arms and sobs)

(he stays for a while and then leaves)

(Cuddy walks in and motions good luck to them)

(she turns to Cameron and nods and then walks out)

(Wilson walks in and looks at 13)

(he turns to Cameron with a concerned Wilson expression and hugs her)

(they talk and he touches her shoulder comforting-like and walks out)

(House walks in and looks at 13)

(he stares for a while and then rushes out with tears in his eyes)

(music ends)

(13 and Cameron are in the room silent)

(they are watching Tabula Rasa, another Buffy episode, on the hospital TV)

(13 jerks violently causing Cameron to tear and hold 13's hand to keep them both calm)

(Chase walks in out of breath)

(13 and Cameron look at him very confused)

Chase: They…they…they found…the…cure!

(13's tremors stop)

(13 and Cameron are frozen with a dumbfounded expression)

Cameron: Are..are you serious?

(Chase nods and catches his breath)

Chase: It's a drug in the form of IV that slowly rids you of symptoms eventually eliminating the disease entirely.

(13 and Cameron smile excitedly and hug)

(Cameron gets up to hug Chase)

(all celebrating until someone walks through the door)

(expressions change to annoyed)

13: What are YOU doing here?

Foreman: I'm here because I heard there was a cure and to say congrats on living!

13 and Cameron: O…k?

Chase: Um…before we celebrate too much…there's a catch.

Cameron: W…what is it?

Chase: (speaking directly to 13) Because you've been on many drugs and because the drug company thinks you'll die soon, I couldn't convince them to give it to you.

(13 immediately starts jerking again while Cameron holds her hand)

Cameron: Now you tell us this?

(Cameron turns to Chase then back to 13 still comforting her)

(Foreman suddenly runs out of the room)

Foreman: I won't let 13 die!

(Chase, Cameron, and 13 have puzzled looks on their faces)

Cameron: I wonder what that was about.

Chase: So…you wanna come help me convince the drug company?

Cameron: Ok. (turns to 13) I'll be back soon.

(13 just nods)

(Chase and Cameron walk out as scene ends)

Scene 7

(Chase and Cameron walk into 13's hospital room with an IV in hands)

Chase and Cameron: We convince them.

(they start setting up IV)

(Foreman walks in breathless)

Foreman: I…got..drugs.

13: Uhh…we got them already.

Foreman: What? So I stole drugs for nothing?

Cameron: You did what!

Foreman: Stole drugs.

Chase, Cameron and 13: Uhh…

(Foreman leaves)

(all 3 doctors have confused faces)

(Chase and Cameron continue setting up IV as scene ends)

Scene 8

Screen says: 2 months later

(House's conference room)

(the team and Wilson are there)

(13 is there, too)

13: (in the middle of a story) So, yeah. I'm still on the drug and it's working. I only have small tremors.

Taub: Wait…so does this mean you get to live?

13: Yeah…I like the sound of that.

(they all laugh)

(House walks in)

Hosue: All right, team. Stop the chitchat and start the diagnosing.

(all take their seats)

Chase: Uh…patient developed liver failure last night.

Taub: If we add that to the other symptoms…could be…uhh…umm.

House: Come on, spit the words out.

Taub: Uh…actually…nothing comes to mind.

House: Uhh. Big Nose, you lose your turn. No more dying girl, speak!

13: Uh…pulmonary fibrosis?

House: Good. Chase, Taub, go test the patient. Cameron, go back to the ER. I don't need you anymore. Wilson, what are you doing here?

(they all walk out)

(13 and House left alone)

House: So, how are you?

13: Good.

House: You're officially "not dying?"

13: Yup.

House: Cool.

13: You don't know what else to say, do you?

House: No.

13: And you were the one who told me to give up hope.

House: That's true.

13: Yes, it definitely is. (pause) Hey, are you ok?

House: Huh? Yeah. (mockingly) I just need to think of something else to mock you about…besides the whole "both ways" thing.

13: Ah. Well, now I know to never give up hope.

(13 starts walking out)

(comes back)

13: Oh, and House, thanks for not killing me.

House: You're welcome.

(13 walks out smiling)

(she meets Cameron in the hallway and they walk away smiling and holding hands)

(zoom in on House's face, he is smiling)

(Kids by MGMT starts playing in background)

(camera circles start)

Wilson and Sam are cuddling

Taub watching TV with his wife in their old apartment cuddling with each other

Chase, Cameron, and 13 in Cameron and 13's apartment eating dinner together and laughing.

House and Cuddy head to House's bed and screen says: Not a hallucination.

Wilson and Sam in their new bed cuddling under the covers smiling at each other

Taub and Rachel look at each other and start making out

Chase leaves the apartment

Cameron and 13 smile at each other.

13 drags Cameron to their bedroom.

They smile at each other and cuddle.

House and Cuddy in their new bed cuddling

(scene fades on Huddy as episode ends)


	6. Epilogue

**Hey guys, (aka AthynaDaughterofPoseidon), this fanfic is officially over after this. I wanted to thank AthynaDaughterofPoseidon for helping me with every part. I would also like to thank my friends HAS in HAHAS and others for their help. Hope you enjoy the conclusion **

Epilogue

Screen says: Foreman has been living in Canada in order to prevent getting arrested for stealing drugs.

Foreman: I miss 13 so much! I want her again. If I can't have her, life's not worth living.

Screen says: Foreman traveled back to Princeton. He is now in the ally behind 13's apartment.

(Taub and Chase walk by the ally)

(they hear a gunshot)

(they run back to the ally)

(they see a dead Foreman with a gunshot wound through his head, the gun in his hands)

Chase: We should probably go tell Cameron and 13.

(Chase and Taub walk up to 13 and Cameron's apartment)

(they barge into the apartment and see no one)

(they barge into the bedroom)

(they see Cameron and 13 making love)

Taub: Sorry to barge in on your guys' totally hot sex, but we found Foreman dead in the ally way.

Chase: We think he shot himself.

(short pause, Cameron and 13 have shocked looks that quickly turn to smiling excited faces)

Thirteen: Really! Cameron, did you hear that? I'm free forever! We never have to worry about him ever again!

Cameron: Yeah. (suggestively) Let's celebrate.

(Cameron starts making out with Thirteen again)

(Chase clears his throat)

Chase: Ummm...We're just gonna...ummm

(He gets distracted by them making out)

(Taub pulls him out the door as this story/finale officially ends)


End file.
